chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kid Gets Aquainted With The Universe/@comment-7180588-20170226040005
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *3:24 Duggie Davenport Hi *3:24 Chase McFly I was just blocked on another wiki because I forgot my password for this account and created a new account instead *Of getting a temp password, which I am now using *3:25 Duggie Davenport What wik *3:25 Chase McFly Now it's saved on my computer *3:25 Duggie Davenport Wiki was it *3:25 Chase McFly The Spongebob Wiki *3:25 Duggie Davenport OK *3:25 Chase McFly Want to RP npow? *3:25 Duggie Davenport Yeah *3:25 Chase McFly Cool *We were at the Thankgiving party where we left off *3:26 Duggie Davenport Yeah *3:26 Chase McFly Arthur: Hello Shelby. *3:26 Duggie Davenport Shelby: hey Arthur *How are you doing *3:27 Chase McFly Arthur: Shelby, now that I'm back from years at sea *Oh, wonderfully *I found out we have royal ancestry *Our ancestors began the Woman's Liberation Movemnt *Back in 1522' *3:28 Duggie Davenport Oliver: speaking of that, I want to see if you have anything like I had when I got back from 5 years at Lian You and became the Green Arrow *3:28 Chase McFly Arthur: Um, sure, go ahea *3:28 Duggie Davenport Oliver Queen by the way Arthur *3:28 Chase McFly *Ahead *Nice to meet you *3:29 Duggie Davenport Did you learn anything on the island, like killing or shooting *3:29 Chase McFly Arthur; Oh yes, a lot of things *3:29 Duggie Davenport Do you have any scars. *3:29 Chase McFly Here, see? *(Pulls up a sleeve) *3:30 Duggie Davenport Whoa, you are so much like me *3:30 Chase McFly Arthur: Yeah, it was really nice to ahve met you *3:30 Duggie Davenport He is good. I will talk to Maya on my way out *3:31 Chase McFly Do you know where I can find Heather Montoya? *3:31 Duggie Davenport Cyd: I am Heather Montoya *Who are you *3:31 Chase McFly Arthur presses a button on his head *He begins to chnage *3:31 Duggie Davenport Marcus *3:32 Chase McFly Arthur: Yes, that's my last anme *Marcus *It's not my first name *I am the man of your dreams, Heather *3:32 Duggie Davenport You are an android *3:33 Chase McFly Arthur: Anroid? Me? Explain the scar! *3:33 Duggie Davenport You are not the man of my dreams *3:33 Chase McFly How do you know that? *3:33 Duggie Davenport You just pressed your head and you are changing *My dream guy is dead, my ex husband *3:33 Chase McFly Bionics, they call them *3:33 Duggie Davenport I am bionic too *3:33 Chase McFly Arthur: Or am I right here? *(He becomes Naldo) *Shelby: Cyd, Cyd.. guess what I just found out? *3:35 Duggie Davenport What Shelbs *3:35 Chase McFly Shelby: My family tree *3:35 Duggie Davenport What about it *3:35 Chase McFly Look at this part *1522 *Do you see who I see? *3:36 Duggie Davenport Daisy, our friend from 1522 *3:36 Chase McFly Shelby: Well, that's crazy *Should we tell her? *3:37 Duggie Davenport Yeah *3:37 Chase McFly Chase" Do you gusy need the bay window? *3:38 Duggie Davenport Why, we have time travel powers *3:38 Chase McFly *Guys *Chase: I meant as a way to get Daisy to time-travel too *GTG *3:39 Duggie Davenport Oh yeah, about that we can time travel with other people *3:39 Chase McFly Cya tonight *3:39 Duggie Davenport OK *3:39 Chase McFly Please log this on my wall, thanks *Bye! *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Weebster has joined the ANT Farm. *7:12 Chase McFly Hi *We have a lot of androids *In ur show *Our *7:16 Weebster ik *7:16 Chase McFly So *Want to chat about anything? *7:16 Weebster am i getting adminship or not? *7:17 Chase McFly Sure *There, I gave you rights *Looks like you added categories to every page on my wiki *7:19 Weebster yep *7:19 Chase McFly Do you want to leave some comments on my episode pages? *7:19 Weebster seems like all the other admins are inactive *not really *7:19 Chase McFly No *Okay *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *7:19 Chase McFly Hey Duggie *This is Weebster *He's from that wiki I got blocked on unfairly *7:20 Weebster i joined 5 days ago and added over 200 articles to categories *7:20 Chase McFly 400, actually *7:20 Duggie Davenport I know I saw him the first day of my break *7:21 Chase McFly Anyways *Weebster, do you mind if Duggie and I roleplay now? *7:21 Weebster nope *actually preoccupied with something in another chat *might be afk *7:22 Duggie Davenport Why don'y you join us sometime *7:22 Weebster i've roleplyed like twice *as donald trump *on a spongebob fanfiction site *i dont have much experience *7:23 Chase McFly So will you just watch then or be AFK? *7:24 Weebster doing something rn *probably afk *7:24 Chase McFly Kay *Duggie, want to resume now? *7:25 Duggie Davenport Yeah *7:25 Chase McFly Chase: Well, I'm getting sick of this bay window *Cody: C'mon, that's the only part of her hotel Violet even wanted to give me *I wanted the whole thing, but she said no... *7:26 Duggie Davenport Fine we so *Will take the bay window *7:27 Chase McFly Cody: Just bring it back alright *7:27 Duggie Davenport Yrsh *Yeah, yeah dad *7:27 Chase McFly (Shelby and Cyd take the bay window back) *7:27 Duggie Davenport Where did we take it too *7:28 Chase McFly 1522 *The home of Queen Daisy Grundenwald *7:28 Duggie Davenport Oh, yeah, wait Grindelwald *Why Grundenwald I thought her name was Marcus *7:29 Chase McFly Shelby: Says here she married a Ralph marcus *In 1526 *7:30 Duggie Davenport OK *7:30 Chase McFly We're in 1525, not 1522 *7:30 Duggie Davenport What do we do here, bash some heads in *What *7:30 Chase McFly Daisy: Shelby? *Cyd? *7:31 Duggie Davenport Shelby and Cyd: Daisy *7:31 Chase McFly Daisy: You guys look aged 14+ year ssince I saw you last *Years since *7:31 Duggie Davenport Cyd: we did,we are adults *I married Naldo, Shelbs married Barry *7:32 Chase McFly Shelby: Thanks to a time warp undoing machine thingy *7:32 Duggie Davenport We both have kids *It is CSL *7:32 Chase McFly Daisy: You and Barry? *Oh how nice *7:32 Duggie Davenport Called the time warp breaker *7:32 Chase McFly And you and Naldo, how is my adopted brother? *7:32 Duggie Davenport Great *But he is dead *We found out he was a villain my siblings faced *Related to one I mean *7:33 Chase McFly Daisy: Whoa, that's intense *What brings you to the 1520s today? *7:33 Duggie Davenport Shelby tell her *Shelby: we are relatives *7:34 Chase McFly Daisy: Wow, I always though there was something familliar about you *7:34 Duggie Davenport You are my great, great, great, great, great, great grandma *7:34 Chase McFly How do you guys say it again? Cool? *7:34 Duggie Davenport Yewh *7:35 Chase McFly Can I come to your present now? *7:35 Weebster >You are my great, great, great, great, great, great grandma what a twist *(sorry) *7:35 Chase McFly (It's okay) *7:35 Duggie Davenport Cyd: yeah you can meet my new family *7:36 Chase McFly Daisy: How big is your family? *7:36 Duggie Davenport Big *7:36 Chase McFly They arrive back in 2036 *Naldo greets them upon arrival *7:36 Duggie Davenport I have 25 siblings, a dad, , mom, stepfather, uncle and aunt and two kids *7:37 Chase McFly Naldo: Our two kids, Cyd *7:37 Duggie Davenport Naldo, how are you alive *You died *7:37 Chase McFly Naldo: Well, uh... *7:37 Duggie Davenport Arthur, stop this *7:37 Chase McFly Naldo: Fine you caught me *7:38 Duggie Davenport You will never replace my husband or my kids father *7:38 Chase McFly Naldo changes back to Arthur *Arthur: But what if I do this? *Arthur conjures a cloud of smoke that alters reality *Shelby: Cyd, why am I dressing you for a wedding? *7:39 Duggie Davenport No, I have been in worse situations, I am not backing down *Shelby, I don't know *I think I might be marrying Arthur *7:39 Chase McFly Amanda: That's right! *Norm: Now you will finally be a marcus *A Marcus *A Marcus *Marcus Davenport *7:40 Duggie Davenport No, I am leaving the altar, Norm and Astrid and am taking my kids with me *Marcus!!! I knew it all along *Android brother where are you *7:41 Chase McFly Marcus: Well, technically *I'm Ricardo IV smashed together with parts of my original body. *7:42 Duggie Davenport Ricardo 4 leave me alone *7:42 Chase McFly Marcus: Never *7:42 Duggie Davenport Don't make me melt you *Weebster has left the chat. *7:42 Chase McFly Marcus geoleaps *Weebster has joined the ANT Farm. *7:42 Duggie Davenport I am not going along with your sick plan *Come back coward *I am not marrying your Arthurdroid *7:43 Chase McFly Marcus (voice) Cyd *You have made a mess *We are coming fo ryou *7:44 Duggie Davenport Marcus what do you want with me *Don't you dare hurt my family *I will send a signal to the other Davenports *7:44 Chase McFly Marcus: It's simple, I want to know why you loved Naldo so much *7:44 Duggie Davenport Davenport SOS signal *Why? *7:44 Chase McFly I want the core of your love for him *So I can revive my gilfriend *7:45 Duggie Davenport No *Never *7:45 Chase McFly Her name is Skylarks *7:45 Duggie Davenport I will not help you *You will have to read my mind to get what you want out of me *7:46 Chase McFly Marcus: I also think that you need no memories of Naldo *Imagine a shape-shifer free life *7:47 Duggie Davenport No, I have those memories backed up *And my kids are safe *7:47 Chase McFly Skylar: I'm severely allergic to shape-shifters, he makes a good point *7:47 Duggie Davenport My son and daughter are shape shifters *7:47 Chase McFly Marcus: All the more reason to kill them1 *7:48 Duggie Davenport I will destroy you *7:48 Chase McFly Marci runs through the door and sucks up teh smoke *Marcus geoleaps away *7:49 Duggie Davenport Thanks Marci *7:49 Chase McFly *The *Marci: No problem, Cud *Where's Barry? *Cyd *7:49 Duggie Davenport With Shelby his new wife *7:49 Chase McFly Marci: Barry and Shelby? *Wow, that's unexpected *7:50 Duggie Davenport Yeah *Not unexpected *7:50 Chase McFly I need to talk to him *7:50 Duggie Davenport Okay *Let me take you to him *7:50 Chase McFly Marci: Hi, Barry *7:53 Duggie Davenport Barry: hi Marci *Long time no see *7:53 Chase McFly Marci: It's been so long since I've seen you *7:53 Duggie Davenport What did you want to talk about *7:54 Chase McFly Well, i've really missed you *I was going to ask if you wanted to come see Hong Kong with me-that's where I've been for the past 2o years *7:55 Duggie Davenport I don't know what to say. Could my family coke *Come *7:56 Chase McFly Marci: Well, sure *I'll go book a nicer place than that shabby one bedroom apartment I rented *With a family of 4, we can't fit one on teh couch and one in the bed *And all be comfy *Great seeing you *7:57 Duggie Davenport Yeah *Thanks, nice seeing you too *7:58 Chase McFly No problem *7:58 Duggie Davenport Cyd: Shelby Barry, over Herr *7:58 Chase McFly Shelby: You don't still have feelings for her, right, barry? *7:59 Duggie Davenport Barry: no *7:59 Chase McFly What is it, cyd? *8:00 Duggie Davenport Cyd: Marcus, my brother is back, he wants me to marry Arthur and give him why I loved Naldo so he can revive Skylarks, and kill my family anr get rid of any memory of Naldo *8:01 Chase McFly Shelby: That's awful! *8:01 Duggie Davenport Yeah, we have to get my kids to safety *8:01 Chase McFly Thank goodness Marci bent reality back to normal *8:01 Duggie Davenport Yeah *8:02 Chase McFly Where are they? *Meanwhile... *Paisley: Maya, your children, an I and Baldo J.R. are so cute. *Glad you let me sit on them... *8:03 Duggie Davenport You are welcome? Sister in law *8:03 Weebster (chaze may i ask a question out of character) *8:04 Chase McFly (What?) *8:04 Weebster (I've noticed several admins havent edited in awhile) *8:05 Chase McFly Naldo Jr: Aunt Maya, may you please ask Aunt Paisley to get off of us? *8:05 Weebster (not even that long for some of them, but bionicforce and superbionic force havent made any edits this week) *8:05 Duggie Davenport Yeah, Paisley get off her *8:05 Chase McFly (I will wait for a month and a week to see if they edit again *8:06 Weebster (can i make a demotion request for scottstevenjames?) *(their account is disabled) *8:06 Chase McFly (You didn't chnage anything, did you?) *(He is demoted) *Paisley gets off *8:06 Weebster (no he's not) *(hes still a crat) *8:07 Chase McFly (Why do you think he is not?) *(He forgot to demote himself) *(Nobody else can demote him) *(B-crats cannot demote other b-crats) *(He is not an admin though) *Paisley: Maya, thanks so much *For these samples of Lexi's hair and cheek cells *8:08 Duggie Davenport You are welcome just please don't sit on the! *8:08 Chase McFly Can I clone her, is there a way? *8:08 Duggie Davenport Yeah *There is *8:15 Chase McFly Pais *Hi *Test *Phew *My computer was acting wonky *Paisley: How? *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *8:17 Weebster rip *8:17 Chase McFly Why did you say RIP *8:18 Weebster cause he left *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:18 Weebster wb *8:18 Chase McFly Paisley: Where is your cloning device Maya? *8:18 Duggie Davenport Maya: it is in the lab *8:18 Chase McFly What does it look like? *8:19 Duggie Davenport It says Cloner 9000 on it *It looks like a computer *A supercomputer *8:20 Chase McFly Paisley: Great, thanks *Paisley runs and gets the device *She heads to a foreted area *Volet: Paisley? *What are you doing here? *(I think this'll work best as a two-parter. Part 2 will begin after Lexi is finally cloned) *8:25 Duggie Davenport OK *Weebster has left the chat. *8:26 Chase McFly (Can you be Paisley?) *8:26 Duggie Davenport Paisley: I am trying to clone Lexi *8:27 Chase McFly Violet: Cool, I'm running from my evil brother *Had enough of his ways back at our hotel *His name is Victor *Can I help you clone her? *8:28 Duggie Davenport Yeah *8:28 Chase McFly Violet: Cool! This'll eb teh first step in my new conifdence! *Be the *Confidence *8:29 Duggie Davenport Makes sense *8:29 Chase McFly They begin to clone.. *Lexi 2: Hello. My name is Lexi Reed. I love myself *Violet: Mwa ha ha, she's alive! *8:30 Duggie Davenport Vi, chill out *8:30 Chase McFly Violet: Sorry, i just get overly excited *Begin Part 2 *Douglas: Maya, I have a problem *8:31 Duggie Davenport Maya: what is is *It *8:31 Chase McFly Douglas: I have to give a speech to Shelby's family *8:32 Duggie Davenport What for? *8:32 Chase McFly Douglas: Well, to give thanks for them being so welcoming for letting us come to their family reunion *8:33 Duggie Davenport Yeah makes sense *8:33 Chase McFly And the thing is, their last name is Marcus *So that makes me tear up *8:33 Duggie Davenport Oh, I heard Marcus came and visited Cyd *8:33 Chase McFly Douglas: Really? *He's alive? *8:34 Duggie Davenport Yeah *8:34 Chase McFly Well, now I no longer fear that last anme! *Thanks Maya! *8:34 Duggie Davenport You are welcome *8:34 Chase McFly Meanwhile, back at Shelby's house *Daisy: Cyd, Shelby, Barry, I need to go back to teh past *The past *8:35 Duggie Davenport OK *We will take you back *8:35 Chase McFly Thank you *An unidentified hand comes out of a mist and begins to suck eneergy from Shelby, Cyd, and Barry's bodies *The hand laughs as they escape o 1522 *8:36 Duggie Davenport Cyd: who was that *8:36 Chase McFly Daisy: Thanks so much, guys *Shelby: Marcus, probably *8:37 Duggie Davenport Let's jump back *8:37 Chase McFly Shelby touches Cyd and Barry, but nothing happens *Barry: Our powers! *8:38 Duggie Davenport What happened *8:38 Chase McFly Shelby: Marcus happened! *He sucked out our powers! *8:39 Duggie Davenport I have a time travel chip in my neck *8:39 Chase McFly It'll take like 40090-something years to build the time laser and hair gel and time rock again *8:39 Duggie Davenport It is one of my bionic abilities *8:39 Chase McFly Shelby: Unfortunately, Barry and I don't *8:40 Duggie Davenport I can create a time orb from the ability to get us back *8:40 Chase McFly Barry: Thanks Cyd, you're a lifesaver! *8:40 Duggie Davenport You are welcome *8:41 Chase McFly Meanwhile, back in the present *Chase is filing papers when a young man, about Naomi's age, walks in *8:41 Duggie Davenport Hi, who are you *8:42 Chase McFly Man: Hey, are you Chase avenport? *My name is Rufus Carson. *8:42 Duggie Davenport I am Chase Davenport Figgenbottom *8:42 Chase McFly I'm here because I have heard all about you *And wanted to meet you *So nice to finally see you *8:43 Duggie Davenport What do you want to talk about Rufus *8:43 Chase McFly Rufus: Well, I hear you're looking for a new Mission Specialist *8:43 Duggie Davenport Yeah *So *8:43 Chase McFly I'd be willing to take the position *I meet all the requiremnets *8:44 Duggie Davenport Okay *You are hired *8:44 Chase McFly Rufus: Thanks! *Oh and you know Shelby Marcus? *8:45 Duggie Davenport Yeah *8:45 Chase McFly I sailed a boat once with her cousin Arthur, he told us funny stories about her *That's cool, well, I'm off to my new job *8:45 Duggie Davenport Oh, were you on the island with him too *8:45 Chase McFly Berry: Dad, I hear you hired a new guy *8:45 Duggie Davenport Yeah *He knows Aunt Shelby *8:45 Chase McFly Rufus: No, I got rescued *Berry: I feel a bit suspicious about new kids since Arthur was Marcus.. *Fletcher runs in *8:47 Duggie Davenport Yeah *8:47 Chase McFly Fletcher: Great news, Chase and Berry! *8:47 Duggie Davenport What is up *8:47 Chase McFly I just got a job at Denver International Arthouse *Should I take it? *8:48 Duggie Davenport Wow!.. *Yeah *8:48 Chase McFly Fletcher: Great, I'll talk with Chyna and the boys *8:48 Duggie Davenport OK *8:48 Chase McFly The next day.. *Rufus: I'm getting a mission alert. *8:49 Duggie Davenport Evie: where at *8:49 Chase McFly Over at the Matthews House *Riley and Lucas have gone missing *8:50 Duggie Davenport OK, move out *8:50 Chase McFly Rufus and the team head to the apartmnet *8:50 Duggie Davenport Contact Cyd, Shelby and Barry we need their he'll *Help *8:51 Chase McFly Oliver: No signal! *Thy must be in a place with no phone service *8:51 Duggie Davenport Uggh, they must be with Daisy still *We need the BSSD to take the time carrier to get them back *Andrew: hi, we will go get them *8:52 Chase McFly Rufus: Before we do that, let's go into the apartment and search for clues *Jesse: I'm here too, you'll see them again soon *8:52 Duggie Davenport Evie: Uncle Andrew and Jesse go rescue them *8:53 Chase McFly Jesse: That's what we're doing1 *They get in the time-carrier and arrive back in 1522 *8:53 Duggie Davenport Alright, Rufus, stay at Mission Command and watch for the others *8:53 Chase McFly Rufus: Mission command? *Me? *No way! *8:54 Duggie Davenport Yeah, you *8:54 Chase McFly I mean, Mission Command is a lady's place you know.. *8:54 Duggie Davenport Go now or you are fired!!! *I am mission leader along Berry leave *8:54 Chase McFly Rufus: Fine, you'll regret it *Rufus turns a corner and then Riley appears *8:55 Duggie Davenport Riley you are sage *8:55 Chase McFly Riley: Everybody, go into the apartment *8:55 Duggie Davenport Safe *OK. Why *What is the rush Aunt Riley *8:55 Chase McFly Riley: To see what they did with lucas *We must find him *8:55 Duggie Davenport OK *Why do you think he is at the apartment *8:56 Chase McFly Riley: I think it contains clue sto his whereabouts *Riley teleports everyone into the elevator *Riley: Here's the door, open it *8:58 Duggie Davenport OK *Evie opens the door *8:58 Chase McFly They open it and a huge tap falls on the team *Trap *Riley: Tedious fools *Riley geoleaps way *away *Doug: What just happened! *9:00 Duggie Davenport We got trapped and double crossed by Rufus, Marcus, whateve his name I'd *9:00 Chase McFly Why are we in a net, where's Uncle Lucas? *9:00 Duggie Davenport Is *9:00 Chase McFly Berry: How do you know Rufus is Marcus? *Bret: Hey guys, what are you doing here? *9:01 Duggie Davenport I got a feeling *We got trapped by your cousin *9:02 Chase McFly Rebecca (sarcastically) How? *Bret: Artie? He died years ago. *9:02 Duggie Davenport He what?! *Artie is back at your family reunion *9:03 Chase McFly Chet: Oh *9:03 Duggie Davenport Get something to let us down *9:03 Chase McFly Mom and Dad thought he'd been eaten by cannibals which explains why he's been out of touch *Louis: Hey cousins *9:04 Duggie Davenport I knew Marcus was controlling using him as an android *Louis, let us down *Where are your mommy and daddy *9:04 Chase McFly Louis gets scissors and cuts the trap loose *Everyone escapes *9:04 Duggie Davenport Thanks *9:05 Chase McFly Chet: They're at a movie *Bret and I are just babysitting Lois *Bret: You know, we never pondered that maybe Artie just forgot about us *9:06 Duggie Davenport No now I think he was actually killed *9:06 Chase McFly Elaine: I should've known the mission was fake! *Why, Evie? *9:07 Duggie Davenport He has been doing bad things to Aunt Cyd *9:07 Chase McFly Naldo Jr: How bad? *Elaine: Just got a text from Mom *9:08 Duggie Davenport Major, like promising to kill her kids bad *9:08 Chase McFly She thinks she and dad are going to get a divorce *Annie: Oh no, that's awful *9:08 Duggie Davenport And get rid of Naldo's memory *Why Elaine *9:09 Chase McFly Elaine: I'm not sure, let's get over there and see! *9:09 Duggie Davenport OK *9:10 Chase McFly (Paris, not Elaine) *(I mixed up Zack's daughter with Max's) *(Whoops) *9:10 Duggie Davenport OK *9:11 Chase McFly Zack: Maya, I don't think you undertsnad. *Leaving Paris and London is hard as it is *But leaving one of them feels wrong *9:12 Duggie Davenport Maya: what do you mean I don't understand *Why are you divorcing London *9:13 Chase McFly Zack: I just still like you *It's hard to chose *9:13 Duggie Davenport OK, Zack you know I am married *9:13 Chase McFly Zack: You are? *I didn't know that *9:14 Duggie Davenport Yeah *9:14 Chase McFly (I think we are talking about two different Mayas here) *9:14 Duggie Davenport You mean Maya Bennett *9:15 Chase McFly Yeah her *9:15 Duggie Davenport Oh my bad *9:15 Chase McFly Sorry I didn't tell you earlier *I thought it was obvious *Let's start that over *9:15 Duggie Davenport Yeah *9:16 Chase McFly Zack: Maya, I feel different with you around. *9:16 Duggie Davenport OK *9:16 Chase McFly Different then with London or paris *9:16 Duggie Davenport Why don't you try and get custody on Paris *9:17 Chase McFly Zack: I'll try, it's just that I don't want to divorce *9:17 Duggie Davenport OK *9:17 Chase McFly London and I have a few patches left in our relationship *I'll try to sort them out *9:17 Duggie Davenport OK *9:17 Chase McFly Then I can live with you in Boston *Does that sound good? *You, me, and Paris *9:18 Duggie Davenport Yeah *9:18 Chase McFly Paris: Hey Dad *Hope you make the right deciscion *I like you Maya *9:19 Duggie Davenport I like you too Paris *9:19 Chase McFly Meanwhile... *Violet: Paisley, Lexi 2, I'm scared *9:20 Duggie Davenport Lexi 2: Why Violet *9:20 Chase McFly My brother, Victor. *He may come looking for me! *9:21 Duggie Davenport Let us get you to Paisley's house *9:21 Chase McFly Paisley: Good idea, Lexi 2 *9:21 Duggie Davenport Thanks *9:22 Chase McFly (They arrive at Paisley's house and go to sleep, but in the night, Lexi 2 is nabbed *Violet: Paisley, Paisley! *Lexi 2 is gone *9:22 Duggie Davenport Paisley: Where is she *9:22 Chase McFly Victor must have her!' *9:23 Duggie Davenport OK *Calm down *9:23 Chase McFly Violet: Sorry, sorry. *I know who can help us *9:23 Duggie Davenport Who *9:24 Chase McFly Maya Davenport, of course *9:24 Duggie Davenport Your sister *9:24 Chase McFly Violet: Yep *It's so weird thinking about how she is my sister *9:24 Duggie Davenport Ehy! *Why? *9:25 Chase McFly Violet: Maya, Maya! *9:25 Duggie Davenport Maya: what, it is 8:00 in the morning I was sleeping with the president *My husband u me *9:25 Chase McFly Violet: Because last month, I thought I was an explosive girl with no life who barely got through 8th grade *9:25 Duggie Davenport I mean *Gets in here *9:26 Chase McFly Violet: It's me, Violet *9:26 Duggie Davenport You should be safe here *9:26 Chase McFly Your sister *I need to save Lexi 2 from my evil half-brother, Victor *9:26 Duggie Davenport Violet, come in with my sister in law I will make some coffee *Oh *9:27 Chase McFly I'd love some cofee *9:27 Duggie Davenport Come in we can talk it over coffee *9:27 Chase McFly Violet: Sure, sure *9:28 Duggie Davenport OK, here is the coffee *And sweeteners *9:28 Chase McFly Violet: Well, my mother had Victor with some random guy *9:28 Duggie Davenport Victor Keane *9:28 Chase McFly And me too, I guess *I had no father *9:28 Duggie Davenport Keane *9:28 Chase McFly Krane? *9:28 Duggie Davenport Yeah *9:28 Chase McFly That's my brother's middle name? *Thanks for the coffee *9:29 Duggie Davenport I mean Krane *9:29 Chase McFly The random guy I was born from was of course our dad Douglas *My mom was genuine evil *I grew up angry and explosive, thanks to my parentage *9:30 Duggie Davenport OK, so what happened in the events leading up to Lexi 2 getting taken *9:30 Chase McFly Then, Mom died.. *Oh, that *Well, I was running from Victor and our hotel *When I ran into Paisley *She's at her house looking for clues *Paisley and I made the clones togethr *Trained her to be smarter than Paisley *Then, we were just exploring as usual *Went home *And she was kidnapped in the night! *9:33 Duggie Davenport I will find go back to satellite footage over Paisley's house and locate Victor *9:33 Chase McFly Violet: Thanks! *(can we begin our next episode now?) *9:33 Duggie Davenport Yeah *9:34 Chase McFly Cory: Topanga, isn't it nice being grandparents? *9:34 Duggie Davenport Topanga: yeah Coru *Cory *9:35 Chase McFly Cory: I'm going to go get Louis for school *See you later, honey *9:36 Duggie Davenport OK *9:36 Chase McFly Cory gets in his car and another car crashes it *Riley: That's funny, where's Dad? *Louis, get Aunt Maya to take you *9:38 Duggie Davenport Riley, your father took Louis to school *I thought *Louis: yes mommy *9:38 Chase McFly Riley: No, Maya, he never showed up here *Louis: Aunt maya *9:38 Duggie Davenport Maya: yes sweetie *9:38 Chase McFly Grandpa hasn't shwon up yet *Shown *I'm getting worried *9:39 Duggie Davenport I know, I will take you to school *And try and find him *9:39 Chase McFly Mom's calling others *Maya takes Louis *As she drives back, she sees a car wreck *Maya gets out *9:41 Duggie Davenport Maya: Cory? *9:41 Chase McFly Officer: The car's plate number is 993-JKB *What are you doing here, Ma'am? *9:42 Duggie Davenport OK, officer, that is my nephew's grandfather's car *I am also the first Lady. Where is he *9:42 Chase McFly Registered for a, uh, let's check the license plate. *Cory Matthews *9:42 Duggie Davenport Yeah, where is he *9:43 Chase McFly He's just been hauled off to the hospital in that ambulance *9:43 Duggie Davenport OK, what hospital *9:44 Chase McFly New York Extreme Methodist Center *9:44 Duggie Davenport Thank you *9:44 Chase McFly Riley calls *Riley: Maya, did you hear? *9:44 Duggie Davenport Hello, yeah, I am at the wreck site noe *9:45 Chase McFly Riley: I'm contacting everyone who knows about and is on teh team *We're taking the time carrier to the hospital *I'm even pulling the kids out of school *9:46 Duggie Davenport OK, I am in the way *9:47 Chase McFly Maya arrives at the hospital at the same time as everyone else *9:47 Duggie Davenport Hey, guys *9:47 Chase McFly Topanga: I really hope Cory's okay *Josh: Hey Maya *9:47 Duggie Davenport Hey, Josh, how is he *9:47 Chase McFly VP Doug is running things *9:48 Duggie Davenport Good *9:48 Chase McFly Josh: He has a severe concussion *9:48 Duggie Davenport OK *9:48 Chase McFly Scrambled brain cells resulting in some sort of *arrested neurological developemnt *Sending his brainwaves in time and apce *Space *9:49 Duggie Davenport OK *9:49 Chase McFly A few hours later... *Topanga: Cory is awke *9:49 Duggie Davenport Great *9:49 Chase McFly He needs Shawn *That's all he is saing *9:50 Duggie Davenport Shawn: here I am bud *What is it *9:50 Chase McFly "Where's Shawn/ *9:50 Duggie Davenport I am here *9:50 Chase McFly Cory: Shawn, why are you so old? *9:50 Duggie Davenport I am an adult *You are an adult too *9:51 Chase McFly Cory: Ha ha, yeah right. We're both 13 *9:51 Duggie Davenport You have kids and grandkids *You are married to Topanga *9:51 Chase McFly Shawn, you need to cut this out *Topanga? *Seriously? *9:51 Duggie Davenport I will not I am telling the truth *I have a stepdaughter *Maya *9:52 Chase McFly Cory: Let me guess, I've been comatose since 1993? *9:52 Duggie Davenport You have two kids, Riley and Auggie *9:52 Chase McFly And now it's been like 46 years *9:52 Duggie Davenport No, you just went comatose *9:52 Chase McFly Those are my kids? *9:52 Duggie Davenport You got in a wreck *Yeah *9:53 Chase McFly They look just like me and Topanga.. *9:53 Duggie Davenport Yeah, your daughter and Maya are best friends *9:53 Chase McFly I'd like to see how Feeny looks now *And Eric *Mom *Dad *9:53 Duggie Davenport OK *9:53 Chase McFly Harley *Morgan *9:54 Duggie Davenport Once you get out of the hospital we will show you *9:54 Chase McFly Siblings of yours, Shawn *If you have any *significant others of my sibling *Other important people *I'm ready to leave now *9:55 Duggie Davenport Yeah *You have to be discharged bud *9:55 Chase McFly Cory: Why? I'm only 13. *9:56 Duggie Davenport No, you are a 50 year old man who is reverted to a 13 year old *From a car wreck *9:56 Chase McFly Cory: Well, bring me all these people and I may get my memories back *9:56 Duggie Davenport OK *Topanga get everyone to the hospital ASAP *9:57 Chase McFly Topanga gets everyone and they surround Cory *9:58 Duggie Davenport Cory, this is everyone you wanted to see *9:58 Chase McFly Cory: What am I doing here? *What happened? *Topanga? *Shawn? *Everybody? *9:59 Duggie Davenport Topanga: you got injured in a car wreck you went back to a 13 year old person *Gtg *9:59 Chase McFly Bye!